1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heater comprising an insulating substrate and a heat-generating resistor mounted inside the insulating substrate, and an ignition apparatus equipped with the heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a heater for use in a gas range, a vehicle-mounted heating system, an oil fan heater, a glow plug for automotive engine, or others, a heater disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2004-342622 can be cited by way of example. The heater disclosed in JP-A 2004-342622 comprises an insulating substrate and a heat-generating resistor embedded in the insulating substrate.